


Bambi, Ice Cream, and the Flu

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Emetophobic Poodle Series [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Emetophobic character, Freddie's a good boyfriend, Gay, M/M, Major Vomiting Warning, Poor emetophobic Bri, Seriously though LOTS of emeto, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: “Hey, slow down love,” Freddie laughed, watching Brian scarf down the gallon of Neapolitan ice cream eagerly. They were snuggled on the sofa, splitting a large tub of ice cream as Freddie’s newly-bought tape of Bambi played on the tiny box in front of them. Brian had already made a noticeable dent in the contents of the tub, without any sign of relenting.“It’s fine, Fred,” he responded. “I haven’t gotten to enjoy ice cream in a long time.”Freddie took another bite, shook his head, and returned his gaze to the flickering screen. “You’ll make yourself sick, dear.”





	Bambi, Ice Cream, and the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> **I put a few hours into this one, darlings, and I'm very proud of it!**   
>  **Warning, this one does have some decently graphic emeto in it ♥ Please keep that in mind as you're reading, and I hope you enjoy!**   
>  **Don't forget to comment and kudos, and if there's anything you'd like to see I'm begging you to ask XD I need more ideas for this series ^_^**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

“Hey, slow down love,” Freddie laughed, watching Brian scarf down the gallon of Neapolitan ice cream eagerly. They were snuggled on the sofa, splitting a large tub of ice cream as Freddie’s newly-bought tape of _Bambi_ played on the tiny box in front of them. Brian had already made a noticeable dent in the contents of the tub, without any sign of relenting.

“It’s fine, Fred,” he responded. “I haven’t gotten to enjoy ice cream in a long time.”

Freddie took another bite, shook his head, and returned his gaze to the flickering screen. “You’ll make yourself sick, dear.”

This made Brian freeze up for a moment. He swallowed thickly, sliding the spoon into the chocolate so that it stood upright in the cold contents. He curled away from the tub, almost in fear of the ice cream itself, and laid his head on the arm of the sofa. It made Freddie feel bad.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, love,” he started. “I just want you to be aware.”

“It’s fine,” Brian muttered, already folding his hand over his mouth.

Freddie moved the bucket closer to his boyfriend. “Please? Another bite, for me?”

Brian glanced at the strawberry center, but he didn’t reach for the spoon. “I’ve had enough, Fred.”

“But you haven’t had any of the strawberry yet,” Freddie tried. He watched Brian’s gaze return to the spoon handle. He noticed the way the other man’s hand twitched, eager to continue. Reaching for the spoon, Freddie scooped up some of the strawberry-- a bit of chocolate mixing into the spoon-- and handed it to Brian, who took the bite eagerly. Freddie smiled, satisfied, and turned back to the movie as Brian went back to eating, this time denting the strawberry.

After a while, Freddie eventually took away the ice cream. Brian groaned, shifting around on the sofa for a comfortable position. He watched Freddie carry the tub to the kitchen and slip it into the freezer, three-fourths of the way gone already. As soon as his boyfriend returned to the sofa, Brian rolled around and curled into the other man, wrapping his hands around the man’s neck and pulling himself up against Freddie. His stomach was gurgling noisily.

“You alright, love?” Freddie asked.

Brian nodded, tucking his arm around his stomach. “Just bloated.”

Freddie couldn’t help but chuckle, rolling his boyfriend’s shirt up to reveal Brian’s puffy stomach. “All that ice cream, darling.”

Brian pushed himself into Freddie’s lap and stretched out on the sofa. Leaning his head on Freddie’s shoulder, he grinned, “Worth it.”

Another gurgle rose from his gut, making them both snicker. Freddie wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend and kissed the poodle’s cheek. A bubbling, angry rumble shook inside of him, and suddenly Brian was on edge. The bloating wasn’t so much entertaining now as a cause for mild alarm.

His mind went back to what Freddie had warned him about earlier. He sighed, shifting again. Freddie glanced down at him. “Love?”

“I’m fine,” Brian snapped quickly.

Which, in turn, told Freddie that Brian was anything _but_ fine. Because he wouldn’t have said anything if he weren’t feeling less than fine.

“Did you eat too much?” he asked, already moving his hands down towards his poodle’s pudgy stomach.

“No,” Brian glared. “It’s nothing. I’m f--” Nausea burst through his stomach and rolled up the back of his throat, constricting his muscles and bringing a pool of saliva to his mouth. He sat up, tightening the hold on his stomach and curling forward.

Freddie brushed a hand across Brian’s back, rubbing his fingers into the tensed muscles under the base of his boyfriend’s neck. “Bri-love?”

He shoved the back of his hand to his lips and shook his head violently. “Fine,” he breathed through clipped, panicked breath. He pulled his knees up into the sofa and hunched over Freddie’s lap, tucking his arms around the man’s knees and resting his head in his arms.

Freddie began to rub slow, soothing circles into the poodle’s back, digging his fingers into the tense muscles and smoothing them out. Brian burped into the crook of his elbow and moaned. “Don’t, Fred.”

Freddie didn’t stop, though. “You need this, darling.”

“No,” Brian groaned, starting to sit up. He cupped his hand to his mouth as another burp escaped his lips. He was quivering.

Freddie continued, looping his fingers into large and small ovals. Brian was hovering miserably over the other man’s lap, trying to get away. This time, when he burped, a thin stream of liquid drizzled out. Freddie tried to move, so did Brian, but there wasn’t any time between the warning drizzle and the sick hiccup, bringing up a wet heave full of partially-digested ice cream. Brian started to pull away, but another wave sprayed from his mouth, sending him coughing as gooey chunks dripped down his chin.

Freddie was in complete shock at the mess. Still, he managed to pull Brian’s curls back and keep calm. After the second wave, Brian sat back, sobbing. He folded his hands over his face, sobbing. “Shit, Freddie,” he murmured. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He gagged into his folded hands, crying. “I’m really, really sorry.”

“It’s alright, dear,” Freddie started, but he was cut off by Brian heaving, bringing up even more of his stomach. The brown-pink liquid oozed down his shirt and onto his jeans. He doubled over, hitting his feet and spraying the carpet.

Freddie wasted no time in stripping off his own messy clothes and jumping up around the pooling mess. “Bri-love, you’re alright. It’s alright.” 

“No ‘s not,” Brian whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. His hands were a mess from trying to catch it.

Freddie sidestepped the carpet and pressed a hand against his boyfriend’s forehead. “Shh, it is. I’ll get it all cleaned up. We’ll get you cleaned up and laid down. It’s alright, love.”

Brian hiccuped, dry heaving, and Freddie shook his head. “Hang on, love. I’ll go get fresh clothes, some towels. You’ll be alright.”

“Don’t leave me,” the poodle whimpered.

Freddie frowned. He had to get the mess cleaned up. Brian coughed, burping, and for a moment Freddie feared there would be another episode. Instead, Brian slumped his head against the arm of the sofa and continued to cry, miserably. “It’ll only be a moment, darling, I promise. You need to get changed.”

“I wanna go to the bathroom,” Brian sobbed. “I don’t wanna stay here.”

“Okay, dear,” Freddie responded, rubbing Brian’s shoulder. “Stand up, darling. We’ll get you moved into the bathroom.”

“Sick.”

“I know you’re sick, darling. Come on,” Freddie urged, trying to get his boyfriend off of the sofa.

Brian let out another retch, a thin trail of liquid dripping down the side of the sofa. Freddie once again held back Brian’s hair, expecting another wave of violent vomiting, but it didn’t come. Once the round of nausea had passed, Freddie helped his sick boyfriend stand, mindful of the mess, and guided him down the hall and into the bathroom.

“Your clothes,” Brian groaned, stepping into the bathroom.

Freddie shook his head and soothed the poor poodle. “It’s alright, love. They were just clothes. Yours are just clothes.”

“Fuck,” Brian muttered, and a fresh sob tore through his chest. “I ruined my pants, didn’t I?”

Freddie helped Brian settle down in front of the toilet and began to strip the man of his ruined clothes. “I’ll get you something to wear, love. Stay put.”

Brian started to tug away his shirt while Freddie went to change and grab an outfit for his boyfriend. His stomach still felt uneasy, doing flips and lurching around. He kept himself curled up, trying not to touch anything or make the situation any worse. When Freddie walked back in, fully changed, he found Brian resting against the toilet seat, looking miserable. He knelt next to the poodle-man, grabbing some towels to clean the man up. Brian didn’t fight him.

“Here, love,” he urged gently, helping Brian out of his messy outfit and into the clean pajamas he had dug up. Brian curled up next to Freddie, laying his head back.

“I’m sorry, Fred,” he whimpered. He was beyond exhausted. He was entirely drained.

Freddie ran his hand over Brian’s hair, brushing the curls off of his sweaty forehead. Freddie’s hand hovered over the warm skin, worry creasing his features. “Bri-love?”

“Yeah?”

Freddie rubbed his fingers over Brian’s head as he responded, “I think you’ve got a fever.”

“Do I?”

Freddie looked down at Brian. His eyes were drooping shut. “Come on, love. Bed.”

“Not a good idea, Fred.”

“Better than the floor. Come on, darling, stand up for me.”

Brian leaned against Freddie, but he stood up when Freddie pulled him to his feet. He let Freddie guide him into the bedroom and onto the bed, where Freddie threw the covers over his long form and placed a bin next to the bed. “How’s your stomach, love?”

Brian was shaking, despite the heavy blanket over him. Tears were threatening to flow over onto his cheeks at any moment. Freddie sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his knuckles over the other man’s cheeks, where previous tears had already left salt stains.

“Love?”

Brian started sobbing, and Freddie fell against the mattress so that he was at the poodle’s eye level. He wrapped his finger around a strand of the other man’s curls. “What’s wrong, love?”

“The movie, and your clothes, and the sofa,” he cried. He was hiccuping, choking on the tears, and Freddie worried that he would make himself sick again.

Kissing Brian’s forehead, he whispered, “You’re alright, darling. None of that matters.”

“But it does!” Brian whined, coughing.

Freddie shook his head. “Listen to me, love. It doesn’t matter, any of it. What matters is you.”

Brian blinked at the other man. Wet droplets still hung on his lashes and dried along his cheeks. Freddie ran his thumb across the wet areas, wiping away the liquid.

“Rest, love. You’re ill.”

“Had too much junk food,” Brian complained softly, pulling the covers tighter.

Freddie nodded. “Yes, and I should have stopped you earlier, darling, but you’ve also got a fever. You’re sick.”

When Freddie moved to stand up, Brian started to sit up as well. “Do you need help cleaning up?” he asked.

Freddie glanced back at him and shook his head. “I need you to help me by resting, darling. Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Brian whispered, falling back into the pillows. “I really am sorry, Freddie.”

“If you say you’re sorry one more time, Brian May, I’ll make you regret it.”

“That a promise?” Brian smirked.

Freddie laughed. “Sleep, love. I’ll join you in a bit.”

“If I’m sick, that’s not the best idea.”

“No, but I’ve always been the fool when it comes to you,” Freddie smiled. “Goodnight, love.”

“Night, Fred.”

Freddie gave Brian one last look before turning out the light and pulling the door shut. He went to clean up the mess on the sofa-- they would probably have to buy a new one, and have the carpet professionally cleaned-- but none of that mattered. What mattered was the sick boyfriend he had resting in the bedroom, and Freddie wanted to get back to him as soon as possible. He would clean what he could for the evening, call to clean the carpet and look into replacing the sofa in the morning, and spend the time between and after curled up with his love.

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed it, dearies! Thank you for reading ♥**   
>  **Don't forget to comment and kudos, especially if you have any ideas for my emetophobic poodle series :)**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
